Pantalones sexys
by Liraaz
Summary: Enumerando su lista de virtudes: toca la guitarra, canta, compone, es apuesto y hasta cocina. Es un buen partido ¿no? Sin embargo, algo le hacía falta para lograr conquistarla. ¿Unos pantalones sexys? Gruñó al ver pasar a su rival. P/SAKURA TACHIKAWA!
1. Pantalones sexys

_Digimon no me pertenece, basta del masoquismo._

Este fic es dedicado a mi amigui **Sakura Tachikawa,** su regalo de pre-cumpleaños, luego viene el de cumpleaños y seguiremos con el post-cumpleaños, ella me comprende. Espero que sea de tu agrado, querías a un Matt celoso y te di un Matt celoso.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I:<br>**

**Pantalones sexys**

Pero por qué tanto alboroto entre las chicas. Algo andaba mal, unas gritaban, otras corrían y el resto susurraba. Ella tenía que saber por qué tanto escándalo, la curiosidad mató al gato y tenía que saberlo, para así calmar su ansiedad ante el nuevo chisme o la nueva sensación de la escuela.

Con mucha dificultad logró meterse entre un tumulto de chicas, pero no lograba ver nada al final del pasillo. Aburrida y decepcionada analizó todo el panorama. Nada, no había nadie en ese terreno, de unos quince metros, todo estaba tranquilo y eso aumentó su duda.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó sonriente a una chica que estaba junto a ella. Ella tenía que saber al menos algo, porque la ansiedad y el brillo de sus ojos la delataban.

—¿Es que no lo sabes? —la castaña negó rotundamente y la chica abrió su boca sorprendida —en menos de dos minutos —miró su reloj —lo sabrás, pon atención en el profesor que salga de ese último salón.

Mimi suspiró resignada. Lo positivo, es que en poco tiempo sabrá qué pasa. La chica dijo que se fijara bien en el profesor, qué puede tener de bueno éste, si a ella le daban clases puros profesores ya entrados en la tercera edad, nada guapos. Unos eran simpáticos, pero no guapos. Otros eran gordos y burlescos, sus sarcasmos lastimaban. Y no podían faltar los amargados que solo viven para joder la vida del alumno. Qué de bueno puede tener ese profesor, si en esa escuela estaba claro que no había ningún maestro sacado de una película de romance.

—¡Ahí viene! —exclamó la chica más emocionada que antes.

Los suspiros y las miradas insistentes por las demás chicas no se hicieron esperar. Mimi entrecerró los ojos, al ver como la puerta del salón de clases se abría. Vio como un hombre joven salía cargando su portafolio y unas carpetas. Era de tez blanca, cabello negro, una barba delgadita adornaba su lindo y perfecto rostro. La castaña ya lo estaba entendiendo. El hombre, parecía tener ojos color café oscuro, las cejas notoriamente finas y sí, no era nada feo. ¿Un profesor guapetón?

Todo el alboroto estaba justificado si se trataba de ver ese rostro tan varonil y apuesto. Como no queriendo, bueno sí, tenía que verlo de pies a cabeza, bajó su mirada. Andaba bien vestido, camisa de botones color guinda, fajado y su pantalón. Oh, su pantalón. Las hormonas comenzaron a viajar a gran velocidad dentro de sí. Las partículas de amor volaron en su interior, estacionándose en sus mejillas, sonrojándola por completo. ¡Ese pantalón le quedaba tan bonito!

En ese momento no se escuchó música de violines, ni de otro instrumento musical de cuerdas que fuera romántico. Adiós arpa, adiós guitarra. Lo que sonó en su interior fue una canción de Katty Perry, nada fuera de la realidad.

El sexy profesor, cuyo pantalón le quedaba perfecto, algo similar al tenista Rafael Nadal en el video de Shakira. Nótese que era hipnotizante verlo caminar con ese estilazo tan sensual que la estaba haciendo babear. Sus mejillas le estaban ardiendo, con justa razón las chicas admiraban así el paisaje de la naturaleza. La música seguía revolucionando su cabeza, era la primera vez en su vida que lograba sentirse en ese escenario tan magnetizante con otra persona que no fuera Matt Ishida, ya que cuando lograba ver directamente hacia los ojos azul zafiro de él y mirarlo fijamente, se quedaba anclada al suelo, su cerebro se desconectaba, las mariposas volaban en su estómago y también lograba sonrojarla. Dos lindos panoramas, de los cuales no tenía queja alguna.

Una sonrisa boba adornó su rostro, porque observaba al próximo modelo de pantalones _Levi's_ para hombres.

Es que no debería ser maestro, debería ser modelo.

El profesor desapareció del pasillo. Haciendo que todas quedaran anonadadas al ver semejante manjar. Solo él y Dios saben si logró escuchar tanto murmullo acerca de lo bien que se le moldaban los pantalones, lo perfecto que se miraba con su camisa elegante o lo apuesto que era.

Poco a poco las chicas desaparecieron, ella suspiró mientras logró recargarse en una pared, aún extasiada con lo de hace minutos. Sonrisa boba, mirada con brillo especial y con satisfacción, algo similar a cuando compra miles de zapatos. O cuando luego de una jornada de fiesta, sus pies descansan al quitarse las zapatillas de tacón, tras haber bailado con ellos toda la noche, un efecto orgásmico invadía su cuerpo.

En un largo tiempo, no podría sacarse al profesor sexy de su mente.

—¿No deberías tener clases? —preguntó una voz a lado suyo, la castaña sacudió su cabeza para despejar tanto pensamiento impuro de ella.

—Oh. Sora —qué bueno que era ella —tengo hora libre, no tengo profesor asignado. Tengo libre hasta las nueve.

—Faltan cinco minutos —resopló, algo andaba mal con su amiga andaba bastante distraída y sus mejillas estaban un poco coloraditas.

—Oh, debo darme prisa —se alejó, para evitar cualquier otro tipo de pregunta, conociendo a Sora, no la dejaría ir hasta que confesara todo lo que revoloteaba en su cabecita —hablamos en el almuerzo.

La pelirroja ladeó su boca, mientras observaba cómo su amiga se alejaba del corredor. Algo rondaba por la loca mentecilla de Mimi, de eso no había dudas, lo iba a descubrir, eso también estaba más que claro. Sonrió, después habría tiempo de hablarlo con su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>¿Qué buena imagen puede dar un profesor o una profesora que llega tarde a su primera clase?, ¿Con qué moral le va a pedir puntualidad y asistencia a los alumnos cuando él carece de esta?, entendía que al ser la primera semana de clases, los maestros podían desorientarse al buscar su aula, pero por lo mismo, por ser maestros deben de estar atentos a todos los detalles de la escuela y no agotar sus quince minutos de tolerancia.<p>

Mordisqueó su lápiz. Le pasaba que llegara cinco minutos tarde, pero ¿quince?, ya era una burla. Su tonto profesor de geometría y trigonometría no llegaría. Hablando de profesores, la cosa guapa y sexy que miró hace casi media hora. Raro ver a esa chulada de profesor rondando por la escuela. Atractivo él. Caliente la situación. Y bonito sus pantalones. Mimi no tendría problema en tener un profesor así y en llegar temprano a sus clases, malditas suertudas las alumnas que pueden compartir aula con él. ¿De qué serán sus clases?, es muy joven para ser de matemáticas, ¿historia?, puede ser alguien culto. También puede impartir la asignatura de literatura. Apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, verlo recitar poesía sería otro regalito del universo para sus ojos y sus oídos. Más para lo primero, quién puede ponerle atención, teniendo tal aspecto físico…

—Buenos días —alguien cortó abruptamente sus pensamientos —siento mucho la demora, les prometo que no volverá a pasar —sin girarse a ver al dueño de esa voz, Mimi supuso que al fin el profesor se dignó a entrar al salón y al menos era franco y tenía humildad.

—Mimi, Mimi —una compañera habló tras ella con un tono de voz algo ansioso —mira al profesor.

¿Para qué? Ladeó su boca mientras escuchaba los cuchicheos de todas las chicas de su salón, automáticamente recordó cuando vio al profesor… Alzó su vista, para ver al profesor que no tenía autoridad. El salón estaba más en orden cuando él no estaba, qué clase de profesor era ese, uno bien tonto de seguro.

Lentamente y con cara de disgusto, ser impuntual y no imponerse a los alumnos dejaba mucho que desear, ojalá se pudiera dar de baja esa clase para no tener que tolerar a esos maestritos que hacen un curso en el verano y se creen lo máximo. De a poco la expresión en el rostro de Mimi fue cambiando; pantalones ajustados de mezclilla, camisa guinda y…

Sin duda esta sería la mejor clase que tendría en su vida. ¡El sexy profesor era SU PROFESOR! Ahora entendía el desorden y la ansiedad de todas, era un pecado tener a ese hombre tan sexy cerca. Ya le perdonaba todo, estaba dispuesta a no quedarse con ninguna duda en sus clases.

—Mi nombre es Masato Tanaka, soy el profesor quién les impartirá en este curso la clase de Geometría y Trigonometría —apuesto, con buen cuerpo y una voz masculinamente sensual.

La castaña, en realidad todas las chicas, miraban atentas como el profesor asignado se paseaba de un lado a otro en el salón, dando su presentación y las normas a seguir en su clase. Ninguna de las chicas ponía atención a lo que decía, solo se dedicaban a escanear al joven profesor que amablemente daba un recorrido por el aula, quizá sabía que todas las chicas babeaban por él o tal vez lo ignoraba, pero bendito era en mostrar cada uno de sus ángulos frente a todas.

—Para empezar la clase alguien me puede definir ¿Qué es la geometría o que estudia? —dijo firme frente a todo el curso. Como era de esperarse la mayoría de las chicas levantaron sus manos mientras soltaban palabras, que bien iban relacionadas con la materia, pero no era exactamente lo que el profesor preguntó.

Muchas estaban desesperadas para que las vea, les pregunte su nombre y por ende les hable. Mimi en cambio, permaneció seria, observaba al profesor, está bien verlo, pero de eso a arrastrarse por él, ¡Jamás! No iba con su imagen de señorita digna, sus compañeras deberían aprender a comportarse, no era nada bonito lucir desesperada frente a los hombres. Si acaso el profesor le cuestionaba algo, directamente a ella le respondería gustosa, pero ahora no.

Él sonrió como todo un galán de cine, las chicas estaban a nada de perder el control. ¿No era consciente de la bomba sexy que era y que con solo curvar sus labios muchas podían caer infartadas?

—¿Alguien que pueda dar una definición más clara? —volvió a cuestionar, luego de solo recibir palabras sueltas: ¡figuras!, ¡ángulos! —alguien que pase al frente y que explique lo que sabe de geometría.

Achicó los ojos observando de punta a punta el salón, como fue de esperarse nadie quería participar. —De no haber voluntarios, habrá víctimas —sonrió con malicia.

_Oh se acerca. Alerta. Alerta. Te está viendo. _

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ella tan calmadita que estaba y el profesor la tomaría de víctima.

—Tú sabes —chocó su hombro contra el de ella con delicadeza motivándola a pasar a exponer —tienes cara de que sabes.

Mimi cerró los ojos con fuerza, para evitar ver al profesor y no sonrojarse frente a él, esa no era la mejor manera de obligarla a participar. Respiró hondo y profundo para tranquilizarse, se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ta-Ta-Ta…chika-kawa Mi..Mi —diablos, ya estaba nerviosa, titubeó hasta para pronunciar su nombre, qué será de ella cuando exponga. Era un castigo de Dios por andar de pecaminosa. Jamás volvería a verlo. Aclaró su garganta —Tachikawa Mimi —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Pasa enfrente —sonrió.

La castaña se resignó rápidamente, estaba segura que si protestaba lo único que ganaría es quedar como tonta. Total, hablar en clase era algo que siempre hacia. Además tenía conocimientos básicos de geometría y bueno, no le daba miedo hablar en público. Al parecer no había problema alguno. Caminó no muy segura hasta enfrente de todos, para su desdicha el profesor también se quedó delante de ella, eso sí que era un problema. Miró a todos sus expectantes, tragó saliva.

—La geometría es… —genial se había bloqueado —la geo-_geometía_, perdón —aclaró su garganta, tratando también de aclarar su mente —la geometría es.

* * *

><p>Era el colmo, se trabó por completo en clase de geometría, no articuló ni diez palabras. No soltó ninguna frase coherente, solo se paró frente a todos para hacer el ridículo con sus balbuceos, sus intentos de hablar y que se le fuera la voz, pese a aclarar su garganta un millón de veces.<p>

No logró nada, ¡NADA!

Lo único que pidió en ese momento, fue que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. Fue una tonta, estar frente al profesor la intimidó lindo y bonito, menos mal que las de su salón estaban como lelas viéndolo y no recordarán su metida de pata, pero ella SÍ lo haría y no sería fácil de superar…

Vio a Yamato acercarse. ¡Alerta! ¡Fuego! ¡Olé!

Pese a portar el uniforme de la escuela, lucía simplemente genial. Es más, hasta más sexy se miraba. Con ese modo de andar, brutalmente sensual, era casi vulgar verlo caminar de ese modo. O quizá era ella quién se imaginaba todo. El calor de su cuerpo se elevó casi sin control, tenía miedo de perder el control. Agitó su cabeza. O sea, primero el profesor y luego Matt, tenía que tener un poco más de pudor.

Pero nadie podía negarse ante tal belleza masculina. Matt, por ejemplo, con sus finas facciones, su cabello rubio y el color de sus ojos; azul especial. Amigo de toda la vida, que de un tiempo acá le movía el suelo y ponía suma atención en él. No era la clase de tipo expresivo, era lo contrario, y ese misterio la atraía más, guapo y con personalidad, algo que el doctor le había recetado tiempo atrás.

Y él la quería matar o descontrolar. Vio como alzó su brazo, para pasear sus dedos entre las finas hebras doradas que conformaban su cabellera. Deja que su modo de caminar fuera especialmente perturbador para su salud mental, el modo de peinarse no le cantaban mal las rancheras y la forma en que sus caían sus cabellos, cubriendo parte de su rostro.

Mientras más se acercaba el rubio, su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza. El chico era bastante atractivo y por ende muy agradable para su vista: tenía un buen lejos, buen cerca, un buen perfil. En 360 grados MATT era perfecto, un círculo de sensualidad, como le enseñó HOY su profe de pantalones sexys.

Ya era mala costumbre de su parte. Algo andaba mal, los hombres hoy en día tenían la descortesía de provocarle malos pensamientos. Se sentía la peor chica de este mundo. Ella era una princesa, no tenía porque andar viendo con deseo a dos hombres en el mismo día, ya no tenía pudor. Lo mejor era alejarse, evitarlo porque estaba claro que este día no era una delicada princesa, sino una cavernícola hambrienta de pecar.

Trató de ignorar el vuelco que su corazón pegó con la sonrisa de medio lado que el rubio le regaló. La imagen era brutalmente sexy, solo faltaban los flashes de las cámaras para sellar este mágico momento. Ella se mordió el labio, notoriamente nerviosa, era casi increíble el efecto que causaba en ella ese ligero y casi diminuto detalle.

Matt estaba frente a ella viéndola directamente a los ojos. En ese momento lo odió, el muy maldito no se ponía nervioso o, al menos, no lo demostraba. Ella en cambio, era un manojo de desasosiego. Esa sonrisita, esa miradita y la cercanía la estaban cautivando. La fría barrera que mostraban los ojos del rubio, ocultando y alejando sus sentimientos de todos, era un muro que ella estaba dispuesta a saltar para descifrar el misterio. Lo miraba embobada, y hasta algo ruborizada, sentía arder sus mejillas. Sería capaz de hacer todo por ese guapetón.

—¿Vas a entrar? —señaló con su dedo índice la puerta.

_Tonta Mimi, tonta. Te quedaste parada en la puerta para verlo acercarse, sonreírte. Y lo volverías hacer una y mil veces._

La castaña desvió la mirada, relamió sus labios y solo se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza al no poder recuperar la voz.

El chico rodó los ojos. —Hay que entrar entonces —inclinó un poco la cabeza para indicar el camino hacia la cafetería, abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Mimi, que solo se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar —¿Y? —cuestionó achicando los ojos ante la conducta extraña.

La castaña chasqueó la lengua y mordió el interior de su mejilla. Sí que andaba torpe. Alternó su mirada; un segundo miraba al chico y en otro miraba la puerta que éste mantenía abierta para que entrara. ¿Qué condena estaba pagando? ¿Andar de mirona? Pues si era eso, se lo merecía. Mañana ni siquiera verá a los ojos a los hombres. Su sistema locomotor estaba descompuesto.

—¿Mimi? —interrogó con preocupación. La aludida solo movió graciosamente sus manos, ni ella se entendía. Matt sonrió al ver que las mejillas de la castaña se sonrosaron, era un gesto netamente adorable para él. La única respuesta que recibió por parte de la chica fueron bocanadas de aire ya que no articuló ni una sola palabra.

La Tachikawa resopló cansada, moviendo con torpeza sus piernas, entrando de una vez a la cafetería, donde sus amigos estaban y quizás ahí si podía distraerse y dejar de pensar bobadas impuras. El chico solo caminó tras ella, ignorando el motivo por el cual sentía una agradable y dulce sensación al verla de ese modo; tiernamente torpe.

—Amiga —saludó Sora a ver como la castaña se sentaba a su lado.

—Hola —contestó desganada, apoyando su mejilla en su mano. De plano tenía mala suerte, actuó como tonta solo por tener dos chicos guapos cerca de ella. El profesor poco importaba, lo alarmante era el rubio.

¿A quién le gustaría quedar cómo una tarada frente al chico de sus sueños? ¡A nadie! ¿A quién le pasaba? ¡SOLO A ELLA! De seguro Matt se burló de ella mentalmente. Era un castigo divino, la verdad.

—¿Ya se enteraron? —cuestionó ansiosamente Yolei, quién llegó a integrarse al grupo. La chica de cabellos morados vio las expectantes caras de sus amigos —¡Hay un nuevo profesor!

—¿Eso qué tiene de interesante? —comentó aburrido Daisuke.

—¡Qué es joven y apuesto! —gritó eufórica —tengo que averiguar qué clase da y en qué salones está normalmente.

—Eso explica tanto alboroto de las chicas en la mañana —Tai se cruzó de brazos —no puedo creer la indecencia de las mujeres de hoy, andan arrastrándose por un profesor, además no puede estar tan guapo, para ser profesor debes de estar muy anciano.

Mimi mordió su labio inquieta. Era el colmo, ya todos sabían de la existencia de ese profesor y se estaba muriendo por comentarlo. Era absurda su bipolaridad, por un lado quería enterrar el asunto y por el otro se moría por presumir que ese profesor le daba clases.

—¿No sabes ni siquiera su nombre? —preguntó Kari, interesada por la charla de su amiga.

—Mujeres —masculló molesto Tai —no quiero verte como las chicas locas de la mañana —le regañó —en realidad no quiero ver a ninguna de ustedes locas por el maestro.

—Solo pregunté su nombre, es raro saber que por la escuela anda un profesor joven y además guapo —se defendió la hermana menor de Kamiya, provocando que su hermano se indignara.

—Tienes novio y que está presente aquí —señaló.

—Solo pregunté el nombre.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Quiero hablar! —recriminó Miyako —no sé el nombre, por desgracia. Pero pronto lo averiguaré —sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del castaño que anteriormente se hizo partícipe de la charla de las señoritas. Cuando a Yolei se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había nadie que le sacara esa idea de la cabeza. Era mejor no meterse en una disputa de mujeres, llevaría todas las de perder. Solo se encargaría de que Sora no ande de mirona de ningún hombre que no fuera él, y también trabajaría con Tk y en el control hacia su hermana.

—Solo sé que les da clases a los de cuarto semestre —cruzó los brazos viendo insistentemente a Izzy a Mimi, quienes eran los que estaban en esos cursos.

—A mí ni me veas, yo no sé de sus cosas de chicas y no las entenderé —se defendió el pelirrojo.

Miyako hizo una mueca de disgusto, ¿Por qué los hombres se ponen celosos cuando hablan de hombres más guapos?, enfocó su mirada hacia la castaña, que de inmediato enderezó su postura y sonrió y la chica de gafas correspondió a esa sonrisa.

Yamato, quien no opinó nada en la conversación, puso especial atención a la charla, más ahora que Mimi hablaría. Sentía curiosidad, así que discretamente paró la oreja.

—Se llama Masato Tanaka —sonrió ampliamente.

—¡MENTIRA! —exclamó Miyako —¡¿Es tu profesor? ¿Qué clase te da?, ¿Está tan bueno como dicen?, ¿es joven verdad? ¡QUIERO SABERLO!

—¡SÍ, SÍ,SÍ! —gritó igual de entusiasmada que su amiga, ya se estaba quemando por contarlo una vez que salió el tema a relucir —Es profesor de geometría, tiene unos veinticinco años y pues… —se sonrojó de inmediato al recordar sus pantalones sexys.

—¡MIMI! —gritó aterrorizado Tai —¿¡Qué haces mirando a los profes! Esto me lo puedo esperar de todas menos de una señorita tan decente como tú.

El rubio apretó su mandíbula. La alevosía que la castaña imprimió en sus palabras al referirse del tipejo, que era el maestrucho de quinta categoría, le molestaron. Qué tenía que andar viendo al profe en vez de poner atención a la clase, quizá él era un coqueto y le faltaba a sus principios de ética. Pero, Mimi… debería de poner atención sus clases, como la señorita decente y digna que es, además de que sus padres la mandan con sacrificio a estudiar, no a ver al profesor.

—No seas ridículo Tai —Yolei lo fulminó con la mirada —¡Amiga tienes que describirlo!

—Oh, bueno —giró sus ojos, aún más sonrojada —si es muy apuesto, es de tez blanca, rostro varonil. Su voz —respiró agitadamente, por la emoción —es ronca y sexy.

—Es viejo —interrumpió Tai.

¿Voz sexy? ¡JÁ! Él es cantante. ¿Quién tiene voz más sexy ahora! Y si tiene voz sexy, debe de ser porque sur cuerdas vocales están desgastadas de todo lo que ha hablado en su vida, viejo rabo verde.

—Sora, calla a tu hombre —habló malhumorada —prosigue amiga.

Matt frunció el ceño por unos segundos. El rostro de Mimi estaba iluminado, ¿Por qué carajo? Es solo un profesor. De apoco, sintió una amarga sensación que recorrió toda su garganta y se estacionó en su estómago, sentía un hueco, uno que iba creciendo.

—Además viste bien, ya sabes lo que pensamos que los hombres con camisas de botones suman puntos —hizo una pausa para recordar la primera vez que vio al profesor, escuchó el suspiro que soltó Yolei.

—Viste como anciano. ¡Qué clase de joven quiere andar bien cambiado! ¡Es un anciano! —refunfuñó —son unas pecadoras, abusadoras de ancianos.

—¡Cállate Tai! Tú que sabes. Las mujeres somos quiénes decimos que hombre está guapo y quién no.

El moreno se removió molesto de su asiento. Matt miraba atento a la castaña, no le quitaba la vista de encima, quería saber más. Qué de bueno podía tener ese vejestorio de voz sexy y bien cambiado. ¿Eso era todo?

—Amolda bien los pantalones —se sonrojó totalmente. ¿Lo dijo o lo pensó?

—¡MIMI TACHIKAWA! —se levantó gritando fuertemente —¿Qué haces viéndole el trasero al profesor? ¡Eres una pervertida depravada sexual!

Matt sintió que caía en un agujero negro que no tenía fin. ¿Todo era por unos pantalones? La garganta se le secó. Eso dolió. Era como si Mimi le hubiese atascado una daga en su corazón y conforme hablaba la remolía, no entendía por qué se sentía así, el chiste es que dolía y mucho. Respiró una y otra vez, tratando de moderar su ritmo cardíaco, para su suerte todos estaban boquiabiertos con las declaraciones de Mimi y el escándalo de Tai. Nadie prestaba atención a su miserable presencia.

La castaña solo se encogió de hombros totalmente sonrojada.

—Me tienes que decir quién es.

—¡YOLEI TIENES NOVIO! —volvió a exclamar el moreno —¿Qué les pasa chicas?

—Tai, si ustedes tuvieran una maestra linda también quisieran verla —habló Sora —no seas cínico.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —contraatacó —además, si hubiese una maestra linda, de seguro también sería vieja.

—No entiendo porque andan locas por el maestro como si él se fuera a fijar en ustedes —habló indignado el rubio. De inmediato se golpeó mentalmente, por qué carajo no se controló. Él ni vela tenía en el entierro, además no tenía motivo por el cual molestarse.

—¡GRACIAS! —culminó Tai mirando al cielo.

Las chicas quedaron cabizbajas, cómo era posible que con menos de veinte palabras alguien les pudo romper el corazón en mil pedazos. El susodicho en cambio, solo suspiró aliviado de que nadie se diera cuenta de sus ¿celos?

* * *

><p>Se tronó los dedos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Parecía imbécil queriendo hacer una zanja en ese pasillo. No tenía ánimo de entrar a clase, solo quería despejar su mente, controlar su ira y lo que sea que siente por Mimi Tachikawa.<p>

Respiró pesadamente, todo el día anterior no se pudo sacar la imagen de Mimi sonrojada mientras describía con fervor al profesor "sexy"

—Profesor sexy —susurró de modo infantil queriendo imitar la voz de la castaña.

Qué de bueno puede tener un aburrido profesor de matemáticas. De seguro era gay, si vestía así de formalito y elegante. Definitivo ese maestro es un gay declarado, de seguro también va bien perfumado y es delicadito. Sonrió con malicia al imaginarse cómo es que la castaña dejaba de ilusionarse con su profe, que resultó que batea para segunda.

En eso momento analizó la situación. ¿Por qué tenía ganas de patearle el trasero al profe? ¿Por qué empezaba a compararse con él? ¿Por qué su corazón se hacía pequeñito al recordar lo embobada que estaba Mimi con él?

Desmenuzando la situación: recordó que cuando se encontró a Mimi en la cafetería, y ésta se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó, sintió bonito de imaginarse que era por él que estaba así. Desde hace un tiempo, algo en esa chica lo atraía. Hasta extrañaba los días en donde no estaba irradiando alegría a todos los amigos. Y cuando la miró tener el mismo comportamiento por otro hombre, todo cambió a ser desagradable. ¡Él quería ser el único en la vida de Mimi!, ¡quería ser el único que pueda hacerla sonrojar así!

Eso quiere decir que… ¡La princesa le robó el corazón al bufón de la calle!

Entonces… ¡Siente celos!

¡No son celos! ¡Es derecho de antigüedad! Él era el guapo de la escuela, el más deseado. ¿Por qué no hacía eso con él y solamente con él?

Ridícula su actitud.

Se recargó en una pared. Y por si fuera poco, estaba fuera del salón de la castaña, esperando a ver qué tan guapo estaba ese profesor. Ahora aparte de celoso era un acechador y no dudaba que sería capaz de usar su instinto asesino para patearle hasta la sombra al tipo.

Divisó a lo lejos del pasillo un hombre, se apreciaba que traía un maletín. El rubio frunció el ceño y lentamente relamió sus labios. Era él.

Caminaba con un idiota. Para empezar tenía las piernas chuecas, caminaba raro. Andaba bien cambiado, apreció cuando se acercó más.

_Gay. _

No era mediano. Un mediocre. Nada fuera del otro mundo, como para tener a Mimi cacheteando la banqueta. No estaba ni muy flaco, ni muy pasado de peso. Digamos que normal. Tenía finta de ser un debilucho, de seguro él podía ganarle en vencidas y en cualquier otra competencia de machos recios. Se peinaba como idiota y tenía la barba de un puberto, de esos que se afeitaban tres vellitos con el fin de que crecieran más y más gruesos. Y seguía analizándolo con disimulo.

¿Qué tenía ese imbécil que no tenía él? El profesor, no se miraba tan viejo, porque tenía cara de idiota. Ojos separados y parecen que son de un retrasado mental, su nariz era más rara que la de Owen Wilson. Era puntiaguda. Además se peinaba como un ñoño ridículo.

¿Esa era la bomba sensual que estalló en la escuela? Por dios, era un baboso de pies a cabeza; parecía gay, no tenía porte y su estilo dejaba mucho que desear. Y su cabeza ¡ERA ENORME! Apenas y mantenía el equilibrio.

Rió con cinismo, ese profesor no representa peligro para él… solo que quiera seducir alumnas.

El rubio abrió por completo sus ojos, recordando la última frase de Mimi.

—_Amolda bien los pantalones._

¡Si cómo no! Ese esperpento, grillo parado. ¿Cómo? De seguro Mimi le quería tomar el pelo.

—¡Buenos días! —le saludó el profesor amablemente.

Matt lo vio por encima del hombro, ¿esa era su voz sexy? ¡Era más chillona que la de Janice de Friends! —Buenos días —respondió indiferente.

Sonrió. Tratando de explicarse qué le vieron a ese intento de ser humano.

El profesor permaneció minutos fuera del aula, esperando a que su colega terminara su clase. Matt supo manejar la situación, dejó de ver al profesor y mentalmente le inventaba mil apodos al pobre. Trataba de hallarle respuesta a las miles de incógnitas de su cabeza. ¿Por qué sentir celos de esa cosa? ¿Por qué sentía eso por Mimi?

Era un tonto… ahora miró como es que al intentar pasar al aula, dejó caer unas carpetas que sostenía en su mano, las listas de asistencia. El rubio achicó los ojos al ver que miles de hojas estaban regadas por todos lados, era de esperarse que las chicas quisieran ayudarlo para llamar su atención.

Observó como una cabellera castaña era la que juntaba unas hojas y de inmediato se incorporaba para esbozar una sonrisa.

—Gracias Tachikawa —habló el profesor al tomar las hojas que la chica le dio.

Y de nuevo ella se sonrojó.

¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! De seguro quería seducir a todas las chicas del curso y Mimi con lo ingenua que era… Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras se escuchó el ruido provocado por la puerta que se cerraba. De nuevo el hueco de su estómago apareció, tragó saliva en seco… Apuñó sus manos y maldijo a lo bajo.

TODO eso solo por ver un mísero sonrojo. Quería ahorcarlo, quería IMPONER RESPETO, pero con cuál derecho. La castaña solo es su amiga, y eso dolió más.

Tenía que irse de ahí, para torturarse menos y para evitar derribar la puerta de una patada. Pero sus jodidas piernas no reaccionaban, estaba anclado al suelo. Algo lo hacía permanecer ahí, para vigilar con detalle los movimientos de su rival.

Como no queriendo la cosa se asomó por la ventana de la puerta con discreción. Mimi estaba sentada en las bancas de frente, el profesor estaba a su lado y le sujetaba la MANO.

Su ácido estomacal hizo un recorrido fugaz hacia su garganta…

* * *

><p><em>Jajajaja. La verdad es que morí de la risa escribiendo eso. Hace rato que no aparecía por mi cuenta, ya saben que la fundación Pídeme ésta, absorbe mucho tiempo. Nah, la verdad es que había perdido el interés hasta por leer fics, pero me regresó el amor para pagar viejas deudas. Querida Saku, espero te que te guste, te lo dedico con todo el amor de mi corazón. <em>

_Bueno, los personajes están algo OOC, pienso yo, pero vamos, todas nos quedamos viendo el trasero a los chicos buenotes. El fic está basado en hechos reales. JOJOJO, al menos lo del profesor. Matt anda loco, loco. Ya sabrán más en el próximo capítulo. AAH POR CIERTO: ES TWOSHOT, no pidan más. SOLO DOS CAPÍTULOS._

_Ah también agradezcan a Leen que cuando quiere me jala las greñas y me obliga a escribir, una patada para ella POR FAVOR!_

_Nos vemos, espero que sea pronto. Cinismo. :D_

_El fin justifica los medios. No recuerdo que mas iba a decir. SAKU espero que leas la versión sin tanto error. jajaja. BESOS_

_EDIT.  
><em>

.


	2. Un buen partido

Frijoles saltarines, lamento la demora, soy la peor de todas las personas de este planeta y se me perdona por ser terriblemente sensual.  
>Fanfic dedicado a mi amigui Sakura Tachikawa, la universitaria, a la cual le debo prácticamente toda la vida, estoy a su merced. <em>Uy sii<em>.**  
><strong>**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II<br>Un buen partido**

* * *

><p>El descaro era cual. Ese profesor era un asaltacunas que se iba por la vida seduciendo a muchachas inocentes. Les coqueteaba y las arrastraba lentamente hacia el sendero del pecado y la lujuria.<p>

Luego de ver la infamia cometida por el maestro optó por lo más sano; irse de ese lugar para poder controlarse, fue lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer que sus piernas reaccionaran y se movieran de una maldita vez. Agradeció, también, que en la distancia entre el trasero del maestro y de su pie había una pared interceptando el hecho de querer impactarlo sin piedad alguna. Lejos del caos, no pudo tranquilizarse ni un poco, lo único que se le venía a la mente era la escena en que la mano de Mimi era tocada por el maestro, ¿existe una razón lógica para eso? A lo mejor solo le estaba ayudando a trazar unas figuras, es geometría al final de cuentas. Esto sonaba totalmente creíble, pero lastimosamente su suspicacia era bastante aguda.

La castaña se sentía atraída por el profesor, porque este le daba aires de que podía ilusionarse. Era la única explicación: si el hombre no tenía ninguna gracia y era medio gay. La única forma de ilustrar la atracción era que el maestro manejaba la coquetería a la perfección y le daba esperanzas a las jovencitas, que a esa edad, lo único que piensan es en hombres mayores.

Sería un cínico si pide permiso para entrar a la clase, si ya está por acabar. Mejor era quedarse afuera, para seguir meditando… Los minutos que tenía que esperar, se pasaron volando, lentamente el instituto se fue vaciando, aunque había profesores que dejaban salir a los grupos faltando diez o cinco para la hora.

Una fuerza involuntaria e invisible hizo que sus pies lo guiaran hacia donde se encontraba el causante de todos sus males. Estando en el corredor, donde se ubica el salón de Mimi, no perdería detalle. Miró que en el otro extremo del pasillo Mimi corría hacia su salón, había alumnos saliendo ya de su respectiva aula. Quizá iba por su mochila y el profesor caminaba a lo ancho del corredor hablando por teléfono.

Se acercó un poco, tratando de no ser visto para apreciar la escena. Observó a la chica, con la mirada pérdida en un punto que recorría desde la puerta del salón hasta donde se acababa el pasillo. El siendo tan buen observador, apreció como es que la castaña miraba sin ningún deparo al profesor, que casi se pone en charola de plata para que lo devoraran con la mirada. ¡MALDITO EXHIBISIONISTA! Su ritmo cardíaco, provocado por el enojo, se aceleró. Sentía celos, muchos celos de cómo la castaña miraba con sus lindos ojitos al profesor. Él quería ser el único hombre que Mimi mirara con tanto júbilo.

¿Será posible que en cosa de DOS días ya esté enamorada de ese costal de papas con pies? La susodicha sonreía con hilaridad, se sonrojaba con ternura, sus ojos brillaban así como sale en esas películas cursis y ñoñas. ¡NO! Él tenía que hacer algo, impulsivamente caminó seguro y con el ceño fruncido. No se quedaría ahí parado sin hacer nada. Él es rock star, el galán de momento. Con vanidad se comparó con el profesor. ¡JÁ! Ni a los talones le llegaba el ingrato, hay que demostrarle a Mimi lo que hay para ver.

Le había pedido permiso al profesor para ir al baño, decidió tardarse lo suficiente para solo llegar por su bolso. Necesitaba un descanso, la sensualidad de su profesor la estaba volviendo loca. No es que estuviera enamorada, eso lo tenía claro. Pero bien dicen que a quién le dan pan que llore y si Dios le manda a alguien bonito y digno de observar, tiene que hacerlo. Lo que pasaba es que, tenía duda si quería dejar de verlo aunque sea unos minutos para no aburrirse de él o si era porque necesitaba en verdad relajarse y alejarse de esos pensamientos tan impuros.

Sintió como el demonio de la carne sucumbía por su inocente ser. Le provocaba pensamientos pecaminosos y se tenía que detener. Ella era una niña, él un maestro, había categorías y muchos años de diferencia. Mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba a su profesor caminado, era guapo y galante, era normal que sintiera atracción por un hombre así. Lo que no era normal es que gozara pletóricamente de sus divinos pantalones.

Era vergonzoso, tanto que se vio obligada a salirse los últimos quince minutos de su clase para controlar su hormona. Y ahora estaba anclada en el suelo, viéndolo con abundante descaro. Babeaba con el vaivén de los pasos de su maestro, yendo de un lado a otro. Le gustaba la expresión de su cara conforme hablaba con su teléfono. Bonita panorama, que rogaba que no se fuera roto por nada, ni por nadie.

Divisó como una cabellera rubia, bastante conocida para ella, pasaba con exaltación por un lado del profesor y se acercaba a ella. Era Matt, que cuando se vio frente a ella solo alzó ligeramente la cabeza como señal de saludo, Mimi solo pudo corresponderle con una sonrisa. La castaña, un poco agitada observó el semblante del rubio, algo se miraba raro en él. Su mirada, esa que a veces poco expresa se miraba turbada. La realidad era que ambos estaban un poco sonrojados y confundidos.

El primero se preguntaba cómo carajo le iba hacer para seguir ahí. Se maldijo por ser tan débil y dejarse llevar por los celos y sus impulsos. La segunda estaba intranquila, porque a diferencia de la atracción física que sentía por su profesor, el rubio podía robarle el sueño y la atracción hacia él era más que física.

El silencio que reinó entre ambos era absolutamente incómodo. Mimi dejó a lado sus pensamientos pecaminosos por su profesor para ahora tenerlos con Matt, estaba ansiosa y también se sentía la tonta más tonta sobre la faz de la tierra, misteriosamente no tenía un tema de conversación para entablarlo con el rubio imponente que estaba frente a ella. Solo podía preguntarse si el rubio estaba igual de nervioso que ella, o al menos un poco. Lo observó y notó su rostro desencajado, algo raro le estaba sucediendo pero le era casi imposible preguntar qué tenía. El chico, logró enderezar su postura y controlar todo el mar de sentimientos encontrados que estaba sintiendo, se hacia el duro, pero la realidad era que estaba a nada de salir corriendo a ocultar la cabeza en un hoyo por el penoso arranque de celos que tuvo.

La verdad es que él podía sentir lo mismo que ella, el ambiente era fastidiosamente incómodo. Tenía la necesidad de hablarle y decirle ¿Qué cosa? _¿Hola Mimi, estoy celoso de que mires al profesor? ¿me puedes hacer el favor de dejar de verlo porque me molesta? O quizá. Creo que siento algo más que una amistad por ti._ Sí cómo no.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, la escuela ya se está quedando sola —dijo algo decepcionada de la incapacidad de ambos por hablar, además era atinado salir de ese ambiente tan turbado. Miró al rubio, que ni se inmutaba, él no estaba incómodo, ni nervioso y mucho menos le importaba hablar con ella —vamos —lo tomó del brazo para que emprendiera camino a su lado.

La castaña inconscientemente abrazó el brazo del rubio para caminar juntos. Y se perdió en el éxtasis del contacto. Ese movimiento tomó por sorpresa al rubio, pero lejos de sentirse incómodo, logró sentir una agradable calidez que solo Mimi podía transmitirle. En ese momento ambos, sentían un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

La chica al darse cuenta de su imprudencia rompió el contacto con Matt haciendo que éste se decepcionara, en primera porque lo soltó y en segunda por lo poco que duró el agarre.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sonrojada.

Él no le dijo nada, solo negó levemente con su cabeza y le sonrió.

Matt le sonrió.

* * *

><p>Entrecerró los ojos al recordar el extraño accesorio que cargaba en sus dedos el profesor de matemáticas. Tonta.<p>

Había estado tan embobada viendo otras cosas que ni siquiera se fijó en sus manos, contando que él le había ayudado a trazar unas figuras. ¿Tanto la idiotizaba? Claro que sí, si lo tenía cerca solo pensaba en lo bien que le quedan sus pantalones, que por cierto hoy tampoco la decepcionó, lo guapo y joven que estaba. A ese paso reprobará el curso. Y no quería, sonaba horrible despertarse temprano en vacaciones para ir a la escuela.

De no ser por los cuchicheos de las chicas de su clase ella no fija su atención en sus grades y masculinas manos. Pero, oh sorpresa… ¡Vaya sorpresa!

Una argolla de matrimonio adornaba su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Lo que quiere decir que ese hombre está amarrado a una mujer.

¡ES CASADO!

Su primera decepción del año escolar. Nunca se imaginó que sería tan pronto.

Aunque no era el fin del mundo, porque ayer un rayito de esperanza brotó en su corazón e iluminó su camino. Matt y ella salieron juntos de la escuela, los dos solos, cosa que jamás había pasado. Siempre salían todos, pero esta vez ¡Él la acompañó! No platicaron mucho, en realidad la mayoría del tiempo estuvieron callados y el silencio no era tan insufrible. Ella que tanto habla, sonreía porque estaba siendo acompañada por Matt. Y lo mejor…

Que cuando quiso darle un beso de despedida en vez de besarle la mejilla entera, por algo misterioso, mágico y especial, alcanzó hacer contacto con la comisura de los labios del rubio. Sí, ella Mimi Tachikawa besó la comisura de los labios de Matt Ishida mientras se despedía de él.

Aprovechando que no la miraba, sonrió como boba todo lo que le quedaba de camino. Flotó en el aire, literalmente.

La vida es bella porque un mundo lleno de emociones se removió en sus adentros.

—Mimi, Mimi, Mimi —Yolei la llamaba descontroladamente —¡Mimi! —gritó, su castaña amiga estaba totalmente ida.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó, ese grito de Yolei la sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Ya lo conocí! —gritó emocionada, la castaña no entendió de quién hablaba —¡Al profesor, tonta! ¡Qué afortunada eres! ¡Es guapísimo! —exclamó ante la interrogante de su amiga

—Es casado.

—¡¿Qué?! —se horrorizó, ahora entendía porque Mimi andaba en otro mundo —ay amiga mía, no llores por hombres —la abrazó con amor —eres una mujer hermosísima y muchos darían todo por estar a tu lado, piensa que pronto llegará el indicado —consoló.

La Tachikawa arqueó la ceja. ¿En verdad Miyako creyó que se deprimió solo por enterarse que el profe es casado? Estaba loca. Ni al caso. Ni cerca estaba de la depresión, ella era feliz como una lombriz, lo que pasaba es que su amiga confundió su estado "pensativo" por uno "depresivo".

—Iré por todas las chicas, esto amerita una reunión —se separó de su amiga —tranquilízate Mimi, nos tienes a todas para apoyarte incondicionalmente.

La aludida negó con la cabeza cuando Yolei se alejó un poco para buscar a las chicas. Mimi la vio haciendo una especie de señas, inmediato comprendió que no tardó nada en encontrarlas. La de cabellos morados en verdad creyó que ella estaba triste por el estado civil de su profesor y ni al caso con eso.

(…)

—¿Qué se cree Yolei? —comentó malhumorado el moreno.

Matt lo miró fijamente, qué le había hecho esa loca para hacerlo rabiar tanto.

—Quise ir un momento con Sora y no me dejó. ¡Me corrió! —espetó ofendido —yo soy el novio de Sora…

Arrugó el ceño molesto, el rubio rió al ver la infantil reacción de su mejor amigo que estaba enamoradísimo de la pelirroja, llegó a la etapa de no querer separarse nunca de ella… aunque pensándolo bien, Tai jamás quería separarse de Sora, es un bobo.

Sin decir nada los dos se quedaron observando el azul del cielo, el moreno seguía molesto porque las locas amigas de su novia no los dejaban un momento a solas, para expresar libremente su amor y el rubio sonreía al ver lo infantil que era su mejor amigo cuando de Sora se trataba, sin duda alguna la amaba. Y claro, estaba de buen humor por lo que le había pasado ayer.

—No puedo creer —ahora era Tk quien se sentaba a lado de su hermano y de Tai —Yolei…¡Está loca! —el moreno asintió determinadamente, él ya comprendía lo que significaba el maltrato por parte de las amigas de su novia —iba hablar con Kari y me dijo que me fuera —comentó extrañado —yo pregunté por qué y me dijo que era un hombre insensible, que las dejara en paz.

—¿Y Kari no hizo nada?

Él negó. —La pobre quiso hablar y Yolei inmediatamente la mandó a callar —le respondió a su hermano.

—Algo traman —analizó Tai —están las cuatro y si Yolei es la que manda algo malo va a pasar

Tk afirmó. —Dan miedo cuando se ponen así —sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda sus espina dorsal.

Yamato escuchaba atento la plática que Tai y su hermano entablaron los dos sospechaban de que Yolei había metido en serios problemas a todas y como buenas amigas la estaban apoyando. Los dos culpaban a la de pelos morados, quien era la más agresiva a la ahora de apartarlos de sus respectivas novias.

Primero Tai, luego Tk y por último Ken se les había sumado en la banca, a diferencia de los otros dos él bufó fastidiado y no dijo nada.

—¿Yolei? —pobre de Ken, el tan serio y tenía que soportar a esa desquiciada mujer.

Afirmó moviendo la cabeza, los chicos esperaban respuesta para darle la bienvenida al club.

El chico suspiró para empezar hablar. —Me dijo que me alejara y que no quería verme en esos momentos —ladeó su boca —que les diera privacidad a ella y a sus amigas que estaban en medio de una crisis.

—¿Tienes idea de qué crisis? —preguntó Tk.

—Parece ser que Mimi está deprimida —en ese momento Matt empezó a poner más atención en la charla —pero no lo sé, yo la vi muy bien.

—Yo también la vi bien—comentó Tai —y a Kari también…Y a Sora.

Según él, la castaña no se miraba nada triste. Cuando se acercó para ir por Sora, Mimi le sonrió y con la mirada le pedía paciencia al igual que su novia y su hermana.

—No te ofendas Ken, pero creo que tu novia es la de todo —se cruzó de brazos.

Los cuatro se quedaron viendo el cielo ya que no podían estar en compañía de sus amadas… en el silencio una risita leve, que fue tomando fuerza, llamó la atención de todos haciendo que se giraran hacia el moreno.

Matt arqueó una ceja, ¿ahora que se le ocurrió a su bruto mejor amigo?

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —achicó los ojos, ¿qué de bueno puede tener no estar con sus novias en ese momento? vio como Tai llevó sus manos a su estómago, de seguro le dolía por tanto reírse —Tai —Tk se armó de paciencia…

Ken en silencio lo observó.

—Oh, perdón —seguía retorciéndose de la risa —es que… _jajaja_ —los chicos lo miraban —Yolei no me dejó estar con Sora a ti Tk —lo señaló —no te dejó estar con mi hermana y por último se encargó de alejar a su novio —¿y qué era lo gracioso? Los chicos seguían preguntándose —y los tres estamos aquí junto con Matt… _jajajaja _—no podía parar de reír —y es que… también estaba Mimi…. _Jajajaja _ —en ese momento su mofa ganó fuerza —¿entienden? ¿Matt y Mimi?

Si en un universo paralelo, según Tai, Mimi y Matt eran novios sería graciosísimo ver que los cuatro hombres que estaban en esa banca, hayan sido alejados de sus novias —a uno su propia novia lo alejó de su lado—. El punto era ver que cada oveja estaba separada de su pareja. Solo faltaba Matt y Mimi para completar el círculo.

Tk no puedo evitar contagiarse con la risa de Tai y al ver la reacción de su hermano la risa de los dos se intensificó, Ishida se había sonrojado. Ken, que era más serio, sonreía ligeramente.

Un pensamiento llevó a otro. Primero emparejarlos, luego que los aleje y conociendo el genio del rubio… su reacción hubiese sido la más graciosa. ¿Qué cara hubiera puesto Matt si Yolei le grita que es un insensible y que deje a Mimi en paz? Él tan simpático y amante de los gritos de locas como la de cabellos morados.

—Primero no me imagino a Mimi con alguien como Matt —rió el moreno —pero, ¿te imaginas cómo estaría en estos momentos? —no podía seguir hablando, imaginarse a su amigo lo hacía partirse de la risa.

—O estaría todo molesto porque no lo dejaron estar con su novia o estaría todo moreteado, porque si Mimi es la que tiene algo Yolei lo hubiera culpado a él —explotó en una sonora carcajada su hermano.

Al aludido rubio nada le estaba haciendo gracia. Ese par solo vino a arruinarle el día con sus mofas y despiadadas burlas. Además de que si notaban que se sonrojó más, todas sus bromas y risas ganarían fuerza.

(…)

Todo el rato que han estado ahí, lo único que han visto es que Mimi niega tener algo malo. Al contrario se mira feliz y Yolei está terca en que sí tiene algo.

—Amiga, nosotras te entendemos no tienes por qué avergonzarte —dijo tratando de ser la más comprensiva de todas —y ni que estuviera tan bueno. Si lo ves bien, no está tan guapo.

—Yolei, te agradezco tu apoyo —suspiró —pero entiende que no tengo nada, no pasa nada —ya se le está agotando la paciencia.

—¿Y ustedes no van a decir algo? —miró de manera amenazante a Sora y a Kari, las dos habían observado las posturas de sus amigas y habían tratado de mantenerse al margen.

—Si Mimi dice que está bien, hay que creerle —comentó finalmente la morena —además se mira bien.

Sora observó a la castaña, por una parte se miraba algo irritada por la insistencia de Yolei y por el otro lado, sus gestos y su mirada no mostraban ninguna gota de tristeza, al contrario se mira radiante, quitando el fastidio.

—¡Es una máscara de falsa alegría!

—No Yolei —habló finalmente Sora —Mimi lo que menos tiene es tristeza o pena, aquí hay otra cosa —todas se voltearon hacia la aludida que se sonrojó ante las miradas expectantes de sus amigas e inmediatamente se giró hacia otro lado.

—O sea que Mimi nos ha estado engañando todo este tiempo —la de cabellos morados arqueó una ceja.

—¡Tengo un buen diciéndote que no tengo nada!

—No me cambies el tema —replicó Miyako —mejor cuéntanos.

Kari puso sus ojos en blanco, a veces su amiga era un caso perdido. Pobre de Mimi, la hostigó toda la mañana y ahora le echa la culpa de haberla engañado, cuando en realidad la loca de Yolei fue la que inventó todo, todas tenían que unir fuerzas para evitar que siga viendo novelas y películas románticas.

Ahora Mimi estaba en medio de un dilema, contarle o no a sus amigas lo poco que había sucedido con Matt, nadie mejor que ellas para comprenderla y aconsejarla. Además Miyako no la dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra hasta que le cuente la verdad. No sabía qué era mejor —o peor —. Que la molestaran con lo del rubio y sus viejos sentimientos o con el profesor y su inventada depresión. Por un lado obtendría sabios consejos y por el otro, las chicas ya no desperdiciarían su saliva en algo completamente inexistente.

La castaña respiró honda y profundamente. —Verán… —comenzó a detallar con lujo de detalles lo que vivió el día de ayer con el rubio.

—Qué tonta Mimi —la regañó la de gafas —hubieras aprovechado —la castaña se sonrojó —o al menos ¿te fijaste bien en cómo reaccionó?

—Me di la vuelta tratando de ocultar mi alegría.

—¿No lo has visto hoy? —preguntó Kari y Mimi negó —y si hablas con él de eso, a lo mejor sintió lo mismo —nuevamente recibió un no como respuesta.

La pelirroja se mantenía callada, pensaba en lo que días atrás había pasado con el rubio y Mimi. Tenía varias dudas, primero cuando hablaban del nuevo profesor en la cafetería, la castaña ponía mucha emoción al hablar y eso no le agradaba tanto a Matt, por más que disimulara y fuera discreto, ella notó como le cambió ligeramente el rostro. No le quiso dar importancia, porque conociendo el carácter de Matt le estaba molestando el escándalo que mantenían las dos chicas al hablar de un tema incómodo para hombres. Pero no, cada que frunció el ceño, que se removió en el asiento o que su rostro se desencajó y además el comentario que hizo a lo último… no era por los gritos, era por celos.

Además… en la última clase el rubio desapareció y andaba por los pasillos donde está el salón de Mimi, cosa verdaderamente estúpida, en vez de avanzar hacia la salida retrocedió y se alejó de ésta. No había otra razón más lógica para ella que no fueran los celos. No se explicaba qué hacía Matt ahí…

Y si Matt sentía aunque sea un poco de celos, debe de ser porque siente algo por Mimi y luego de lo que contó su amiga…

Sonrió. Había gato encerrado.

—Yo opino que no tengas miedo —seguía sonriendo mientras contaba todas sus sospechas.

—Y si no es así —le daba pavor pensar que las cosas no salieran como ella tanto quería.

—No te quedes con la duda Mimi, eso es mucho peor. Va a pasar el tiempo y tú dirás ¿Qué hubiese pasado si me hubiera atrevido aclarar todo con Matt?

—Y ya sabes cómo es él —agregó Miyako a lo dicho por Hikari —anímate amiga, eres hermosa y él no es tan bruto como para no darse cuenta de todo lo que vales.

Mimi esbozó una sonrisa, las palabras de sus amigas la alentaban en dar el primer paso porque la llenaban de confianza. Si Sora estaba en lo cierto, que casi siempre lo estaba, no tendría nada que perder. Solo ganaría alegrías y tenían razón, si no se atrevía hablar con él perdería más.

¿Qué le diría?

* * *

><p><em>Ahí está él. Háblale, háblale.<em>

_Pero…_

_¿De qué?_

—Hola —sonrió con evidente nerviosismo. No esperaba verlo tan rápido, ni siquiera había planeado un discurso.

—Hola —respondió viéndola fijamente —¿Estás bien? —se apresuró a decir, ella asintió. Era un torpe —los chicos dijeron que Yolei los corrió porque tú… bueno algo así —no debía mostrar tanto interés.

—No era nada, ya sabes cómo es Miya —le dedicó una sonrisa. Tragó saliva. ¿Cómo decirle qué su mundo se volteó cuando besó la comisura de sus labios? ¿Cómo decirle que según Sora él estaba celoso del profesor por ella?

Le iba a decir que estaba loca.

_Ay. Es tan lindo._

Mordió su labio inferior al ver que él seguía ahí, frente a ella, con su rostro serio y su mirada… oh sus ojos. Sus azules ojos, tan profundos y electrizantes.

_No seas tonta. No te distraigas._

—Matt… —hizo una larga pausa. ¿Por dónde empezar?

—¡Tachikawa, qué bueno que la veo! —una voz masculina la llamó haciendo que se girara sobre sí para verlo.

El rubio apuñó sus manos, le daba rabia que la persona que menos quería ver los interrumpiera.

—Profesor Tanaka —dijo en un susurro.

El susodicho le sonrió levemente. —Olvidé darles estos ejercicios —extendió su mano para pasarle un folio cargado de hojas —¿Puede hacérselos llegar a sus compañero? —ella asintió —dígales que para mañana resuelvan del uno al quince y que trataremos todas las dudas.

—No se preocupe —Matt no la veía, pero podía jurar que le estaba sonriendo al profesor.

—Muchas gracias.

¿Por qué de todas las alumnas que tenía en su clase precisamente le atribuía ese tipo de favores a Mimi? De seguro no lo olvidó y todo lo tenía fríamente calculado para hablar con ella fuera de la clase. Es un buscón, tenía que disimular su coraje.

Sin decir nada volvió a girarse para ver al rubio y para su sorpresa, y alegría, notó que en efecto la presencia del profesor no le agradó en nada. Matt miraba la mano donde cargaba la carpeta que el maestro le había dado.

—Me encargó repartir estas hojas a los de la clase —intentó alivianar el ambiente.

—Sí… escuché —dijo en voz ronca —para ser tan joven es algo olvidadizo —ironizó con molestia.

Mimi parpadeó unos segundos. —¿Cómo? —Matt no la escuchó, sin decir más siguió su camino…

* * *

><p>Era un idiota. Un verdadero idiota cuando pensó en la remota posibilidad de que ella pudiera sentir algo por él cuando en realidad no había nada. Parecía tan real cuando accidentalmente sus labios tocaron la comisura de los suyos, ella no lo vio porque se giró, pero él llevó su dedo pulgar hacia donde fue el contacto y oprimió con fuerza, tratando de guardar por mucho tiempo la calidez y el sabor de la boca de Mimi.<p>

Aguantó la burla de su amigo y de su hermano porque no le parecía del todo desagradable que imaginaran que ella y él eran novios. No sonaba feo, sonaba bien. Eso hasta le dio hasta más ganas de encontrarla y hacer que sus labios ahora sí tocaron los suyos completamente.

Pero bastaron pocos minutos para que todo eso se borrara. El profesor apareció arrebatando sus esperanzas y trayendo celos, de esos no lo dejaban ver más allá.

—No sé cuánto tiempo llevas así —miró la hora que marcaba su teléfono celular —perdí la cuenta.

La verdad es que no exageraba, cómo exagerar si su amigo no cambiaba de posición por más que pasaran las horas.

—Cállate —refunfuñó el rubio.

Malhumor, inmóvil… ¿Debía preocuparse?

—Necesito un cigarro.

—¡Ya vuelves a ser el de antes! —observó a su amigo, la mirada intimidante y fría de Matt era otra. Si tan siquiera sus ojos dijeran algo más —no te lo preguntaré toda la noche… ¿Pasó algo?

El rubio miró a su amigo. Quizá hablar con alguien servía para ver si le daban algunas respuestas creíbles a sus preguntas, porque su cerebro no formulaba nada saludable y productivo.

—¿Entonces?

El rubio sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla, lo llevó a su boca y en seguida lo prendió con ayuda de un encendedor. Ambos estaban sentados en la sala del departamento, estaban frente a frente. Sintió como sus músculos se relajaron en la primera inhalación de humo del cigarro.

—¿Soy un buen partido verdad?

El moreno lo miró incrédulo. ¿Eso iba en serio? Al juzgar por la mirada de su mejor amigo sí habló seriamente. Le preguntó desesperado y sus ojos exigían respuesta. El moreno detalló el semblante de su amigo, que estaba frente a él. Desesperado, neurótico y al borde del colapso.

La pregunta fue… si era un buen partido. Mordió sus labios par ahogar su risa. Debía estar totalmente exasperado para preguntar tal babosada. Dirigió sus manos a su estómago y sucedió lo inevitable: estalló a carcajadas.

—Sabía que no debía hablarlo contigo —dijo lleno de odio —eres un imbécil.

—Está bien —una pequeña lagrimita se escurrió de su ojo causada por la tremenda carcajada que soltó —es la plática de mujeres que siempre quise tener contigo. ¿Buen partido para…?

—Ese no es el punto —menos mal que seguía con su cigarrito. Dejó caer las cenizas en el cenicero.

—¿Eres buen partido para quién? —por fin conocería el nombre de la chica.

—Mimi —soltó rápidamente sonrojándose.

—¿Estás bromeando? —ya no era gracioso.

—¡¿Tengo cara de que estoy bromeando imbécil?! —preguntó a punto de ahorcarlo.

Tai abrió la boca. Ella tan alegre y tierna. Él tan amargado y lunático. Eso era mentira, pero a juzgar por la actitud de su amigo, que en estos momentos apagó el cigarro y caminó hacia él.

—Sé cantar, tocó la armónica, la guitarra. Soy un rock star, soy buen cocinero ¡Eso suma más puntos! —lo tomó por el cuello —soy guapo y no soy infiel. ¿Verdad que soy un buen partido? —lo zangoloteó totalmente encolerizado.

—¡Tranquilo que me mareo! —se arregló el cuello de la camisa cuando su amigo lo soltó —eres un antisocial, odioso, misántropo, aburrido, malhumorado, fumador compulsivo y el mayor idiota del mundo. Sí claro, eres un buen partido para Mimi —dijo sarcástico.

El rubio se alejó de él para dejarse caer en el sofá. —Tienes razón —dijo con pena… a toda su lista de virtudes le faltaba algo para que ella lo viera como a su profesor de matemáticas.

—Desde cuando te gusta Mimi —solo recibió como respuesta un gruñido por parte de su amigo —está bien, mejor ¿por qué estás así de desesperado?

—El profesor…

Frío y cortante.

No sabía si reírse de su amigo o arrepentirse por lo cruel que había sido en la mañana con él porque se burló, ignorando los sentimientos que tenía… nah, es el imbécil de Matt.

Y supo ahí que a veces los celos eran buenos consejeros para unir gente.

—Matt… Matt, eres un idiota —sonrió —ese profesor es un anciano. Tú eres más joven y conoces desde mucho más tiempo a Mimi, puedes conquistarla con todas tus virtudes de macho recio.

El rubio pareció pensarlo.

El moreno puso sus ojos en blanco. ¿Qué le hicieron a Matt? Su rudo, frío y matón amigo era ahora un alma sensible y delicada. —Es un imbécil, hasta tú eres mejor partido para todo el mundo, porque además de viejo es casado.

Matt sonrió.

Su mejor amigo enamorado de la chica más tierna y cariñosa del mundo. Quién lo iba a decir, hasta el lobo solitario tiene su debilidad. Pero la situación estaba tan crítica para hacer bromas. No, mentiras. Jamás se cansaría de molestarlo.

—Te estás volviendo una niña llorona —se burló.

* * *

><p>"<em>Las uñas son amigas, no comida"<em>

Ya parecía los tiburones de la película Buscando a Nemo repitiéndose esa frase, claro cambiando "peces" por "uñas". Estaba nerviosa y para matar la ansiedad devoraba y arruinaba sin piedad alguna su esmalte de uñas, qué gran pecado estaba cometiendo.

No sabía cómo controlarse, cuando estaba en ese estado solía cantar, para así relajar sus músculos y refrescar su mente, pero ahora todas las divas populares de la música la abandonaron. Se sentía sola, frágil y totalmente expuesta a cometer alguna estupidez, de esas que solía cometer las chicas enamoradas o ilusionadas con algún chico guapo.

Tan tonta y ñoña era. Ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía así, ni motivo había para sentirse así. Aunque su pelirroja mejor amiga sembró la semilla de la duda, la intriga y la expectativa en su mente, trayendo con todo eso viejos sentimientos que creía bien asegurados en el baúl de los recuerdos, con candado, bajo llave y encadenado por si alguien osaba en abrir y traerle un mar de sentimientos. Sorpresa, las olas del mar golpeaban su cuerpo porque su mejor amiga le dijo que Matt estaba celoso y que si sentía celos era por algo y ese algo era que le gustaba un poco.

Tonta, tonta. Alucina sola. No hay nada, pronto el tsunami que está sintiendo en su corazón se calmará. Bien dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma. Y si ya alguna vez controló y guardó esos sentimientos, como leona, podía hacerlo otra vez. Porque ahora es más fuerte y más madura.

—¡Mimiiiiiiiiii! —gritó alguien espantando completamente a la castaña, tan hundida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de quien pasaba a su alrededor.

—¡Tai eres un grosero! —chilló horrorizada —casi se me sale el corazón.

—Ya. Lo siento —rió el moreno al ver el rostro de su amiga —tenía rato llamándote y tú no respondías y no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que gritar. Te prometo que no vuelve a pasar.

—Por tu propio bien más te vale que así sea —lo amenazó como una fiera.

Él sonrió, no podía distraerse más. Estaba completamente seguro que algún día Matt se lo iba agradecer. —¿Has visto a Matt? —preguntó sugerente.

—¿Yo? —se sonrojó —¿Y yo por qué tengo que andarlo viendo? ¿Qué no se supone que es tu amigo? ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

La reacción de Mimi fue evidente para el moreno, que sonrió satisfecho de que él y su novia tenían razón con ese par.

—Tranquila, solo te estaba preguntando —alzó los hombros —solo que estoy algo preocupado por él. El pobre anda sufriendo —vio que la castaña volteó a verlo, tal y como él lo pensó —me preguntó que si era un buen partido. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Él tan rudo y macho que dice ser anda como niñita llorona!

Mimi se giró molesta, tratando de ocultar sus celos. Si Matt andaba preguntando eso, era porque había una chica en su vida y obvio no era ella. Tonta, mil veces tonta por creer que sí podía haber algo lindo y bonito entre los dos.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó con maldad, sabía que logró su objetivo: despertar celos.

—No —dijo fría y cortante.

Se dio cuenta que en mucho tiempo no iba a poder controlar y esconder bien sus sentimientos. Pero si ya había otra chica en la vida de Matt, ella qué podía hacer. Primero, si él anda preguntando si es un buen partido es porque en verdad le gusta y la está tomando en serio. Desde el principio ella supo que era mala idea abrir su cofre y remover sus sentimientos, dejarse llevar por las palabras de sus amigas e imaginarse cosas que no son. Tan feliz que era ella.

—Oh, ¿dónde se habrá metido? —lanzó una daga llena de veneno, ponzoña y cizaña.

Mimi lo fulminó con la mirada. —No lo sé —ya ni podía controlar su coraje —yo me voy. Tengo que irme. Te veo después.

Se levantó rápidamente y se alejó dejando sonriente al moreno. Ignoraba que todo había sido una artimaña formulada por Tai y por Sora, que hablaron de los sentimientos que sus mejores amigos sentían y en el papel de Cupido, conociendo como a la palma de su mano a los aludidos, idearon un plan y ese plan era provocarle celos a Mimi para cuando se encontrara con Matt la bomba estallara. Porque la castaña era un total arrebato.

Y así todos felices y contentos.

Tenía que aclarar su mente, calmar sus sentimientos y apaciguar su corazón que latía con fuerza y dolor. No tenía por qué ponerse celosa, si no eran nada, absolutamente nada, para su desgracia. Ella quería cambiar las cosas, ser alguien en su vida, por sus viejos sentimientos y por lo que se removió en su ser cuando Sora le dio a entender que muy probablemente él SÍ sentía algo por ella.

Luego aparece Tai y le dice que Matt está desesperado porque no sabe si es un buen partido y ahí todo se volvió feo y oscuro. Lo mejor era relajarse un poco. _A ver Mimi…. Y si Matt está así porque no sabe si es buen partido para ti. _Eso sonaba más alentador y bonito. La respuesta era: ¡Síii!, él sí es un partidazo para ella y para cualquier otra mujer.

Pero lo más probable era que sea otra chica y no ella. Si Tai se acercó a contarle esa intimidad de su amigo, no le hubiese costado nada decirle que estaba así por ella y si no lo hizo, fue porque la verdad es que NO era ella y tenía que resignarse.

—Mimi.

Por qué Dios. Por qué.

Justo tenía que encontrárselo. Al causante de todos sus males. Por qué era tan cruel el destino y la vida, en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era verlo. Y si corría o qué tal si metía la cabeza en un hoyo, como avestruz, o también sería bueno evaporarse, hacerse invisible o que la tierra se la tragara y que no la devolviera nunca.

Sonrió fingidamente. Él no le había hecho nada, era ella la que se hizo falsas esperanzas.

—Matt, ¿no tienes clases? —tenía que empezar hablar y comportarse normal y casual.

Él negó. —El profesor no vino.

—Tai te está buscando —ya se quería deshacer de él, qué mala era.

Él alzó los hombros. —Que me siga buscando, si tuviera tanta urgencia de verme al menos ya me hubiese mandando un mensaje.

Genial. ¿Ella que iba hacer ahora?

Mimi se encontraba nerviosa, con ganas de salir corriendo y él quería hablar de una maldita vez, pero no podía.

—Mimi…

—Eres un buen partido.

Ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera completar su oración. Yamato abrió los ojos por completo, no entendía bien lo que la castaña le decía. Mimi tragó saliva, estaba decidida, ya lo dijo. Ya. ni ella sabía por qué, todo fue un simple impulso.

—¿Cómo?

—Eres un buen partido —repitió. Matt seguía sin entender, la chica rodó sus ojos con molestia y fastidio, se preguntaba si el chico se estaba haciendo el tonto —que sí eres un buen partido para la chica que te gusta, solo espero que ella te merezca —ya está, ya renunció a cualquier esperanza.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos. Mimi lo miraba decepcionada y él poco entendía de esa conversación.

"—_¿Soy un buen partido verdad?" _

"—_Sé cantar, tocó la armónica, la guitarra. Soy un rockstar, soy buen cocinero ¡Eso suma más puntos! —lo tomó por el cuello —soy guapo y no soy infiel. ¿Verdad que soy un buen partido?"_

¿Será posible? ¿Tai? Nah… lo que importaba aquí es que la chica que quería le confirmó que es un buen partido e inconscientemente sonrió ampliamente, esperanzado, lleno de dicha y felicidad.

—¿Si te parezco un buen partido? —quería oírlo de nuevo.

—Ya te dije que sí —respondió ella sin verlo a los ojos —cualquier chica estaría feliz de tener un novio como tú, primero eres apuesto, buen chico, incapaz de traicionar a la chica, tienes talento —se estaba sonrojando —tienes todo para tener a cualquier mujer en tus manos, pero yo solo te digo, espero que la chica que te guste te sepa corresponder y…

Lo tenía aturdido con tanta palabrería. Y sí ella lo considera buen prospecto ya es algo, lo que no le cuadraba bien era por qué Mimi hablaba con tanta certeza de otra chica, es decir le decía: que era buen partido y que esperaba que "la chica" en verdad lo merezca. O sea, que… ella no sabía la identidad de la susodicha.

Se sonrojó un poco al recordar todo lo que anteriormente la castaña mencionó de él, y sonrió al saber que no le hacía falta usar esos pantalones "sexys" que usaba el profesor y que ella tanto admiró, para llamar su atención.

—¿No sabes quién es ella, verdad? —necesitaba confirmarlo —¿No tienes ni idea? —volvió a preguntar calando que tan despistada podía ser la chica.

Bufó molesta. Ya le dijo que no y seguía preguntando si conocía a su rival. —No —volvió a negar.

Y por qué Matt sonría conforme ella decía que no la conocía, que no tenía ni la más maldita idea de quién era a chica. ¿Tan obvia es? ¡Qué espanto! ¡No sabe disimular! De seguro puso mala cara desde que le preguntó si la conocía, él se dio cuenta de todo y ahora se burlaba de sus burradas y trastadas.

Quería huir, salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de ahí.

—¿No te interesa saber el nombre? —preguntó divertido ante las múltiples reacciones de la castaña.

Alzó los hombros indiferentemente, no sabía qué responder. Torturarse sabiendo el nombre de la chica para compararla físicamente con ella, buscarle todos los defectos y preguntarse miles de veces qué le había visto Matt. O, ser feliz viviendo en la ignorancia.

Pero si decía que no le importaba haría más obvia su reacción. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—Si quieres contármelo está bien y si no yo lo respeto. Tampoco es que voy a insistir en algo que no quieres contarme, todos tenemos nuestra privacidad y no nos gusta que alguien se meta en ella. Y si lo miras por otro lado —ni ella misma se explicaba de dónde sacaba tantas cosas —tarde o temprano me voy a enterar, ya sea por nuestros amigos o por los rumores en los pasillos —qué inteligente es —yo ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego —y eso fue aún más inteligente.

_Huele mi shampoo. _Se giró indignada, haciendo que sus largos cabellos castaños se mecieran al son que ella se volteaba, estaba dispuesta a irse de una vez por todas.

—Eres tú —dijo cuando vio que la chica comenzaba a caminar alejándose de él.

Paró de inmediato su paso, todavía sin girarse parpadeó por unos segundos; ¿había escuchado bien?

¡¿Ella?!

Pasaron los segundos, y Mimi seguía como si nada, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Segundos que para Matt se hicieron realmente eternos. Quizás la verdad estaba muy clara frente a sus ojos y él se estaba haciendo el tonto, más claro estaba echarle agua… Mimi no quería nada con él. Quizás hasta ya había iniciado una relación clandestina y pecaminosa con aquel profesor de cuarta. Ni un miserable gramo de ética aquel vejestorio.

Exactamente por eso se había quedado callada, estaba encontrando las palabras exactas para no destrozarle tan cruelmente el corazón, sin saber que con cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca, él sufriría.

Mimi era la persona más dulce que él conocía. Al menos, eso pensaba él hasta ahora, cuando era simplemente una insaciable hambrienta del pecado y la lujuria, buscando amoríos indecorosos con un hombre notoriamente mayor que ella.

Ya no valía la pena seguir así, seguir ahí, parado como un imbécil en busca de una respuesta o un simple comentario que quizás nunca llegaría, después de todo, Mimi parecía un cuerpo sin vida, no se movía para nada.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Él era un hombre hecho y derecho, tenía que seguir con su vida. No podía quedarse lloriqueando como los huevones porque la mujer que a él le gustaba y que quería no le correspondía, que ya tenía dueño y era un viejo de mierda. No.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, y al igual que la castaña, dio media vuelta y se fue silencioso.

Quizás si era un pobre huevón llorón y despechado…

* * *

><p>No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de angustia al observar el cielo tan gris. Todo apuntaba a que llovería, justo cuando ella se había planchado el cabello con tanto esmero. Se recargó a una pared, observó que las calles se estaban quedando vacías ¡¿Quién se iba a esperar a que se soltara la lluvia?! Solo ella.<p>

No estaba ni bien abrigada y mucho menos tenía un paraguas en la mano. ¿Cómo se protegería de la cruel lluvia? ¡Se iba a enfermar!

_Estúpido Matt, lo que le hace hacer. _

Si el rubio no hubiese salido corriendo o si ella hubiese reaccionado más rápido, en esos momentos estuviera calientita en su casa. Pero no, nada bueno resultó y ahora tenía que aguantar el helado viento que golpeaba su femenino cuerpo y las gotitas de lluvia que empezaban a caer.

Su pelo se iba a esponjar. Cuando Matt saliera de su estúpido ensayo ella iba a lucir horrible, ¡debió salir con un paraguas! No sabía que le daba más tristeza; el posible resfriado que iba a pescar o lo fea que quedaría si la lluvia ganaba fuerza.

_Quizá deba irme y verlo después. Seca y con el cabello perfectamente planchado._

A su lado derecho escuchó que la puerta se abrió y que salieron varios chicos, los integrantes de la banda de Matt, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando notó que el rubio era el último en salir. Vio que casi todos, excepto él, se dieron prisa para no ser víctimas de la lluvia.

—Matt —dijo sonriente plantándose frente a él.

La vio indiferentemente y le sacó la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Abrió la boca ofendida. Ah no. ¡Ella es Mimi Tachikawa! Nadie la ignora olímpicamente y menos de esa forma. No señor, eso sí que no. No desperdició tanto tiempo en ese frío, desolado y lluvioso lugar para esos desprecios.

—Lo diré solo una vez —volvió a pararse frente a él —no estoy aquí precisamente porque me guste arruinar mi cabello con la lluvia —en esos momentos llovía un poco más fuerte —y mucho menos porque esté buscado resfriarme—Matt la miraba con indiferencia, cosa que a ella le dio más rabia —y mucho menos estoy aquí, mojándome, para que tú me mires así.

Culminó cruzándose de brazos.

Sintió las frías gotas de lluvia sobre su cabeza, alzó su vista para ver el cielo y comprobar que en efecto, la lluvia no cesaba. Sus compañeros de banda ya estaban lejos, las calles estaban solas. Solo quedaban él y Mimi, ninguno llevaba paraguas pero al menos él estaba un poco más abrigado que la chica.

Negó con la cabeza. —Entonces se te perdió el sol, deberías buscarlo en China quizá allá no esté lloviendo.

La castaña achicó los ojos completamente ofendida y en un impulso de acercó a Matt. Ella no merecía tanta crueldad y tan malos tratos.

—Por cuál otra razón estaría aquí… si no fuera por esto —con nada de delicadeza tomó el rostro del rubio para unir sus labios con los suyos. A ver si con eso dejaba a lado su actitud de mierda, que ya la estaba cansando. Las gruesas y heladas gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cuerpo, le calaban pero poco le importaba porque el beso con el rubio se fue profundizando, abrió su boca para que él pudiera meter su lengua y acariciar todo lo que había a su paso.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento perdido, Mimi seguía viéndolo con enojo. —Ya, eso era todo. Ya estoy completamente empapada, mi cabello es un asco y tengo frío. En conclusión: estoy horrible.

Matt estaba embriagado por el sabor de los labios de la castaña. Sonrió como bobo enamorado. —No te ves mal —la vio con dulzura.

—Mentiroso —hizo un pucherito.

—Está bien, mentí —ese comentario hizo que Mimi se entristeciera —porque la verdad es que te ves hermosa, ante mis ojos siempre estás linda —ahora fue él quien se acercó para rozar sus labios con dulzura, este no fue un beso tan profundo pero sí estuvo lleno de ternura y dulzura.

—En vez de besarme tanto, deberías sacarme de aquí ¡Tengo frío!

Sintió que Matt entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, para tomarla de la mano y huir de las frías gotas de lluvia…

* * *

><p><em>EDITADO POR LAS MÚLTIPLES QUEJAS, MENTADAS DE MADRE DE LA BELLA, TÍMIDA Y RESERVADA LEN :( yo que quería hacer la maldad de dejar un final extremadamente abierto XDD. Bites, espero que haya quedado mejor.<br>_

_Espero que quedé feliz la bella dama de Len ¬¬  
><em>

_Bien mamón, es lo que hay y a mí no me digan nada, porque por un lado tenemos a los aminoácidos y por otro lado tenemos a: a mí no me vengas con mamadas. LOL. Primeramente, creo que hace siglos tenía gran parte de este capítulo escrito, solo que no me inspiraba para resolver todo, es más, siento que apesto a la hora de solucionarlo y por eso decidí dejarlo así, además de porque un bello pajarito llamado LEN, me lo aconsejó. Yo soy buena para la intriga, hacer que el "nudo" del cuento se extienda hasta el infinito, hacer que todos sufran y enredar las cosas, pero a la hora de hacer el desenlace, me falla. Y ya, me gusta que me puteen por bitch xDD :Z_

_Ahora. Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente y si no les gusta, pues péguenme pero no me dejen. No diré más nada, solo agradezco que hayan agregado a sus favoritos y que me hayan dejado review, me da pereza responderlos y ya pasó bastante tiempo, solo las nombraré porque la espera fue larga y espero que haya valido la pena._

_Gracias: __**Gaby M A, MennyPOOH, Laaaaau de mi vida!, Leeeeeeeeen**__ la cachonda más cachonda que me explota U_U, reclamos con ella que me abandonó en la última parte del fic, donde yo más necesito ayuda! Ella tiene la culpa de todo. Gracias __**Lukas 10, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, **__a la__** faty **__linda que anda perdida en el perdido fandom, __**lola y Sunny.**_

_Ya entro a la escuela, me verán menos tiempo por aquí. Maldita perra que soy (: don't worry, pídeme ésta tiene varias entregas en las manos, así que…. Besos y gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia._


End file.
